


i'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching you

by mallau



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Solo: A Star Wars Story, Public Hand Jobs, Sabacc, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallau/pseuds/mallau
Summary: Even when it's not intentional, Lando's teasing him. Lando's always teasing Han. He likes to get him hot and bothered and then leaves him just like that, be it in the middle of a job or... anywhere really. And everytime it happens, when Han is all flustered and running out of breath, he tells himself "he'll pay for that". Well tonight might be the right moment.





	i'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching you

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever, and for your greatest pleasure: it's a Han/Lando one! xx

Mos Eisley.

Night time. 

Cantina.

Galactic happy hour. 

Drunk Han. 

"Done with your shit" Chewie.

 

They're sitting around the counter, empty bottles surrounding them and they're clearly outnumbered. There's nothing to celebrate tonight, or maybe the fact that they're still alive after all. The air is suffocating in the cantina, it's crowded, it's hot and Han even took off his jacket and rolled his sleeves up. 

"Can wookiees even sing ?" says Han out of nowhere, raising his head that was resting against the counter. His eyes are wide like the answer to this would redefine the universe.

Chewie turns to Han, he examines his face, his quite fucked up face, "you haven't move in 10 minutes I assumed you were dead" he growls.

Han rolls his eyes and takes a sip of this cheap whiskey they only serve here on Tatooine. That's because it's so bad they can't even export it, but at least it gets you drunk much faster for less credits. 

"Guess it means no..." he says, before turning his head to look at the people around the room. The diversity of people you find in cantinas is mindblowing : Arconas, devaronians, rodiens, twi'leks... but Han's not interested in that, he's looking for someone, a special someone. 

Every now and then he would do that to catch the eyes of that man right there, wearing a pink silk oversized shirt, deep V-neck exposing chest hair, a gold chain, some gold rings on his fingers... wise people say "nothing gold can stay", this doesn't apply to Lando Calrissian. 

Han is staring at Lando's hands playing with the cards, making them twirl between his elegant fingers like the first time they met. Staring at the unbreakable poker face he wears. And he sighs. He sighs because he loves him. The room goes quiet for a little while and in this teeming place, he's the only one he sees. The pink shirt also helps. 

He's brought back to reality by Lando himself, meeting his gaze. Meaning that lando was looking for Han too. They're each other's shelter after all, there's always one of them checking on the other. Lando winks at Han with the most charming smile before getting his attention back to the Sabacc table, and Han, he does nothing more than smile like an idiot. He would also like to rip that stupid shirt of him and throw him against some wall. But that's not for now. 

Even when it's not intentional, Lando's teasing him. Lando's always teasing Han. He likes to get him hot and bothered and then leaves him just like that, be it in the middle of a job or... anywhere really. And everytime it happens, when Han is all flustered and running out of breath, he tells himself "he'll pay for that". Well tonight might be the right moment. 

Chewie looks at him, and Han's got that dimpled crooked smile on his face meaning he's going to do something stupid. The look he gives him would be translated in another galaxy far far away by "hoe don't do it". Chewie knows Han won't listen anyways, so he growls something like "I'm returning to the Falcon" but Han's not even listening anymore. He's focused, eye on the target.

He fills his throat with all the whisky it can contain and slowly makes his way towards the Sabacc table. 8 people are around it, including Lando, who's of course winning. Cheating, but winning. He sneaks behind Lando's chair and puts his hands on Lando's shoulders. "Well what have we here..." says Lando, in reaction to Han's warm touch, recognizing him just by the pressure of his hands, or maybe by the smell of whisky. Lando does not look away from his cards anyways. 

Han makes eye contact with everyone around the table, making sure they all understand what is going on between the two. Lando still hasn't moved, and Han who is craving for attention puts his hands on Lando's cheeks, gently throwing his head back to lock their lips into a delicate kiss. Han call feel Lando smile into it. Once their lips let go of each other, they stay like that for a few seconds, smiling, staring at each other from upside down. Han let go of Lando's face and Lando gestures him to sit on his lap, which Han does, with all the nonchalance in the world, throwing an arm around Lando's shoulder. An attitude that clearly meant "this is mine".

The world stopped around the table, everyone is staring at them, probably wondering how can a couple be that handsome and also because it shouldn't be allowed to be that tender in the back of a dirty cantina filled with the worst scoundrels, especially around a Sabacc table where anyone could lose an arm at any time. 

"Any problem ?" Lando says with just enough authority and charm that everyone is instantly back on minding their own business without making any waves.

Han is drawing circles on Lando's neck while looking at his cards. He's got a full Sabacc and they're going to get home with plenty of credits tonight. "Home", Han lets out a small chuckle thinking about it. If someone told him that one day he would have called "home" a ship he won by screwing over a man at Sabacc, and that later he would, actually screw the man on that same exact ship while having a wookiee for best friend, he would have shot the guy. 

But someone around the table stops Han in his daydreaming, "this guy is already a cheater, he doesn't need you to look at his cards to help him screw us over even more". Han, still slightly drunk, makes a gun sign with his hand and points it towards the man "what are you gonna do, stop me?", Lando lets out a small laugh and lowers Han's hand with his own while shaking his head "it's alright baby, let's not get this man to shoot you, you're not in a condition to fight tonight" he quietly says to Han while caressing his thigh "just take that chair over there and sit next to me". And Han does. 

The game goes on and on, and now they're sitting ridiculously close to each other, Han's hand on Lando's thigh, also ridiculously close to his crotch. Han smiles to himself : target acquired, now Han's gotta work his magic. First of all, he gets just a little more touchy than usual while in public, and Lando raises an eyebrown at him. Then his hand starts to linger over Lando's sensible area : once, twice, three times... Lando doesn't move and remains unbothered. "Damn he's good" Han thinks to himself. Anyways, Han keeps going, applying more pressure to his touch this time : once, twice, thr.. "and gotcha!" thinks Han, Lando swallows hard and gives himself away. His body is getting tense, even though he does nothing for Han to stop. Of course Han won't stop there, that would be too easy. So he rubs his hand again and again against Lando's growing erection. It's getting harder for Lando to concentrate, his opponents can see his sudden mood shift, he's less cocky, more quiet. Then Han thinks "let's complicate this a bit". 

With two fingers he works the button of Lando's pants, Han is being very subtle about it, no one notices, he even pretends he is still following the game, but Lando, he has to actually follow the game, so he pretends to cough to keep a straight face because he knows what is about to happen. Han knows revenge will come soon enough but he doesn't care, power feels too good right now. He slides his hand inside Lando's pants, being now in direct contact with the main attraction, and Lando instantly hits the back of his chair, his legs way more spread than 5 minutes ago. When Lando has to talk, Han can feel in his voice he's doing his best not to sound breathless. But he really is, Han can see his chest going up and down real fast.

Han takes it to the next level, he starts strocking him, very slowly, he wants to push him to the limit. Lando's a mess. But Lando has his own way of being a mess, he's always collected, even right now. Han knows if it was the other way around, and he was to be in Lando's place, he would be crying at the moment. But Han does not stay cold at the scene he's witnessing, his pants have never been tighter and even he, feels a little breathless seeing Lando, less and less steady.

All of a sudden, Lando's hand grabs Han's thigh, desperate. Even Han is took off guard. Han knows Lando is so close to losing it. So He stops. And when Lando thinks the pain is over, Han starts again. Lando's back arches a little under Han's hands and Han even spots him eyes closed for a second. Han stares so much people would have noticed if they weren't so busy going after the credits. And then Han decides it's enough, so he stops touching him without warning, buttons up his pants and stands up. He puts a hand on Lando's naked chest, running his fingers on it to grab his gold chain, and leans to whisper in his ear "get them credits for me baby", a kiss pressed to his cheek, and Han's gone, leaving Lando panting like he left Han so many times. 

 

Mos Eisley.

Night time. 

Outside the cantina.

Horny/pissed Lando. 

Horny/pleased with himself Han. 

 

Han is leaning against the wall, staring at the stars, he's cold, the nights on Tatooine always are. But he just stays here, arms crossed, the wind blowing his hair. He has no business returning to the Falcon now, or at least without Lando.

Speak of the devil... 

"Here you are you absolute bastard" says Lando, walking out the cantina towards Han, looking slightly pissed.

"That's Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon to you" answers Han with a smile. When Lando is at reach, he stops him and starts searching him just like a stormtrooper would, only way closer. "What are you even doing" says Lando. Once Han gets to Lando's pockets, his eyes widen, and brushing against Lando's lips he says "are you happy to see me or is it just a shit ton of credits we are going to be able to waste on cheap drinks". Lando can't help but laugh, he's not pissed anymore, maybe he was never really pissed after all. Han pulls him into a hug, face buried in Lando's neck, while Lando's looking at the stars, still smiling.

"Was it revenge ?" Lando says, after a while.

"Now why would I do that, it was just to cheer you on, you're my favorite cheater you know" Han says.

"Shut your mouth before I fuck it, Solo" Lando answers. 

"It's nothing I'm afraid of" Says Han.

They both laugh like the idiots they are, Lando tightens the hug, after a moment he whispers in Han's hear "let's go home baby". So they break their embrace and make their way towards the Falcon, bumping into each other, laughing, being young, in love and having a life of adventures who awaits for them.


End file.
